Harry and Severus talk
by i'manerdforallthingsHP
Summary: One-shot, Harry has some questions for his former Potion's professor.


**A/N- **Hey guys c: so this is just a one-shot of Harry and Severus talking about what Harry saw in the Pensieve.

* * *

Harry sat down on the cold stone steps next to the Pensieve, which was still hovering over the desk as Harry had left it. The unanswered questions that the memories had provoked were swirling around his head like mist, and as much as Harry desperately searched his brain for answers, there were none. He knew the only person that would be able to give him what he desired was Severus Snape, but that was hopeless, Harry had watched him meet his end only a small while ago.

After strenuously searching his brain for another couple of minutes, Harry decided that it was time to leave. Dumbledore's office bought back too many memories- not only of Dumbledore himself but memories of Snape, memories that Harry no longer trusted. _If_ Snape was in love with Lily, why did he treat Harry so terribly? _Why _did Dumbledore not tell Harry? The questions were still fixed in Harry's mind, threatening to overwhelm him with the need for answers.

Just before leaving the room Harry glanced backwards, hoping that the Pensieve would have disappeared, and this would have proved to be just a bad nightmare. To his disappointment, the Pensieve was still firmly in the position that he had left it. Harry let out a long, low sigh. He figured that it was time to face Ron and Hermione. They, in particular Hermione, had graciously allowed him to look at the memories on his own- figuring that whatever it was Snape wanted Harry to know would be private. Ron had put up more of an argument, claiming that 'whatever was in the memory will probably help us defeat You-Know-Who'. Harry disagreed, he knew by Snape's whole manner that it was something much more than that. And it was… only Harry was struggling to understand exactly what.

Harry approached Ron and Hermione silently, trying not to startle them. They were sat together, Hermione's head on Ron's shoulder, their hands entwined. Harry smiled at the realisation that they had finally decided they were perfect together- a conclusion that Harry and almost everybody else had already reached.

Harry's footsteps must have been louder than he had noticed however, because Hermione's head swung around, and creases appeared on her forehead. She stood up to face him, her expression anxious. Ron got up slighter slower, placing his arm around Hermione's waist. He had tear-streaks down his face- no doubt due to his brother's death. Harry wondered idly why Ron wasn't at Fred's side with his family, but he didn't ask.

"Harry, what is it?" Hermione asked gently.

"Snape… Snape loved my mother," Harry mumbled quietly. The words sounded ridiculous to his own ears, he half expected Ron or Hermione to tell him that he was wrong, that it couldn't possibly be true.

"Snape? Are you sure, mate?" Ron asked; his tone disbelieving.

"Yeah," Harry replied carefully, "at least I think so. I want to be able to ask him the questions… but I've missed my chance," he added glumly.

"Ah, about that…" Ron started, but Hermione prodded him in the ribs and cut him off.

"Before we tell you something, Harry, I need to ask you… was there anything else you found out from Professor Snape's memories?"

"Yes," Harry replied, though unsure of how _exactly_ to tell them, "I think I've known it for a while. I think you have too," he mumbled, and Hermione nodded in confirmation.

"Yes… yes I have," she replied sadly, tears swimming in her eyes, "Oh Harry… are you sure? Is there no other way?"

"No," Harry replied, his tone a little more aggressive than he meant it to be. But, as he knew, there was no point in lying to her. Harry knew that he had to be killed by Voldemort himself, in order to destroy the Horcrux within himself. It was crucial that Hermione knew, so that she could- with Ron, attempt to kill Nagini.

Without warning, and unexpectedly, Hermione threw herself at Harry and began sobbing into his shoulder. Ron threw him a 'what-can-you-do?' grimace, and attempted to prise Hermione away from Harry's t-shirt.

"Shh, love," he spoke softly to her, "it's okay. It'll all be okay," he reassured her.

"I don't mean to interrupt what would otherwise be a very sweet moment," Harry smirked at Ron, whose ears reddened but said nothing, "what is it you wanted to tell me? I'm pressed for time," he added hesitantly.

"Oh, right. Well, mate, I have a confession. We weren't sure whether to tell you, because we didn't know what you'd see in the Pensieve. But, since you wanted to ask him questions, I think it's fair to tell you," he mumbled, as Hermione nodded ferociously in agreement, the tears still flowing freely down her face.

"What is it, Ron?" Harry asked.

"Snape… well, when you went off to go see what was in the memories, Hermione and I, well we went to see Madam Pomfrey. We told her about Snape, about the wounds, about how he was only very recently dead, or so we assumed. We hurried down there with her, only for her to tell us that he wasn't _actually_ dead. He had an extremely weak pulse, but he was alive, just. So, what we wanted to tell you was he's alive," Ron finished, smiling nervously at Harry.

"Snape's alive?" Harry asked in disbelief. "But I saw him die!"

"We know, Harry," Hermione said, wiping her eyes on her sleeve, "we thought so too. It was purely luck. But the point is, you _can_ get answers."

Harry still felt dazed, as though he was just coming out of a dream and hadn't yet figured out what was real and what wasn't. Somewhere in his brain, however, a little switch flicked on, and a voice said:

_You can get the answers you want._

Realising this and not caring whether anything else was real or not, Harry immediately began to make his way down to the Great Hall, where he assumed the injured Snape would be. He could hear Hermione's desperate pleas for him to wait, and the footsteps behind him which meant that they were following him, yet he didn't slow down. All he wanted was answers, the idea of finally getting them consumed his mind entirely, nothing else made sense.

When he entered the Great Hall, now practically running, everyone's heads shot up. Murmurs passed from person to person instantly and a path through the students cleared so that Harry could walk straight through to where Madam Pomfrey was stood over someone, tending to them gently.

McGonagall stepped up beside Harry and put a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"Potter," she said gently.

"It's okay," Harry assured her, pulling himself away from her grip. He wanted to see for himself if Snape really was alive and if he was, he was going to get answers.

Madam Pomfrey turned around when Harry approached her, blocking the person she was tending to from view. Harry was unsure of why, but everyone seemed to expect him to attack Snape. That, currently, was the furthest thing from what Harry was thinking about.

"Potter, I don't think…" Madam Pomfrey began, but she was interrupted.

"Poppy, move aside," the curt voice ordered her. The voice sent chills down to Harry's bones, because he knew that it was Severus Snape's voice, the voice of the man that he had spent the last 7 years mindlessly hating.

Madam Pomfrey did as the voice ordered, albeit it slowly and very cautiously. Once she had moved out of the way, Harry finally allowed himself to look upon the man that he had hated for so long. Severus Snape.

They locked eyes for what felt like a lifetime, before Harry pulled his gaze away to look at the people around them, who were all focussed on Harry's reaction.

"So, it's true," Harry said finally, unsure of what else to say. There was a ripple of sound throughout the hall, but the students and staff alike fell silent quickly, waiting for any further reaction on Harry's part. After all, Harry's and Snape's hateful relationship wasn't a secret to the students _or_ staff; everyone knew that they completely loathed each other.

"I'm afraid so, Potter," Snape replied curtly, "I know why you're here."

"I want answers," Harry said bluntly.

"I know," Snape replied, "and I understand that I shall have to give them to you. A walk, perhaps, would be best? That is, if you trust me not to kill you."

"I don't think, _Professor_, you're in any fit state to do me any damage whatsoever," Harry muttered darkly. Although his attitude hadn't changed towards Snape, or Snape's attitude towards Harry, they both knew that something had changed, and it was deeper than anticipated.

"You are going nowhere soon, Severus," Poppy interjected in a motherly fashion, clucking around him like a mother hen. "It's as Potter says, you're in _no_ fit state to do so. Later, maybe, but_ certainly_ not now."

"Poppy, stop fussing," Severus ordered her gently, "a walk won't kill me, I'm sure. I'll take a blood replenishing potion before I go, and I don't think we will be away too long."

"You-Know-Who is still out there, Severus. He thinks you're dead," Poppy added, her eyes narrowing, picking up a potion off of the table and handing it to Snape. As he gulped down a few mouthfuls, Harry noticed that he shuddered, but that some of the colour returned to his face.

"Now now, Poppy," McGonagall interrupted, making Harry jump… he hadn't realised how close she was, "You-Know-Who is waiting for Potter in the Forbidden Forest, there would be no reason for him to believe that Severus _is_ alive."

"Yes, but…" Poppy began to argue, but one look from Severus was enough to silence her.

Severus struggled to his feet, muttering about how if anyone tried to help him he'd curse them into oblivion. Once he was up he staggered but luckily McGonagall was there and handed him a walking stick that she'd clearly produced out of mid-air.

"Shall I go with you, Severus?" McGonagall asked, to which Severus shook his head that she should not. A strange thought took a hold of Harry at this point, and he couldn't help himself.

"Professor McGonagall, how have you forgiven Snape?" he asked. As far as Harry was aware, only Dumbledore, Harry and Severus himself knew that Snape had in fact killed Dumbledore on Dumbledore's own orders; it made him wonder why McGonagall had not cursed him yet-like she had tried to do a few hours previous.

"Severus has allowed me to look into his memories," she began, and immediately Harry understood. She had seen for herself that Severus was in fact a spy, acting only under the orders of Dumbledore, "and therefore I have seen his innocence."

Harry gave a curt nod, showing that he understood McGonagall's reason for having forgiven Snape. Even Harry himself was half on the way to forgiving Snape, but he required more persuasion, more answers than the memories had given him. He had, after all, spent all his time at Hogwarts hating him; it would be a new experience to be civil.

They walked out of the Great Hall in silence, and there was silence all around them. People daren't talked, or so it seemed. Most were still expecting Harry and Snape to fight- it was rare that Snape could be within insult-throwing distance of Harry and be able to resist the desire to pettily insult him.

Neither Harry nor Snape made any effort to talk whilst they walked out into the school grounds. Although Harry wasn't paying much attention, Snape seemed to have a destination in mind and so Harry merely followed him, his mind too wrapped up in the confusing mist to pay attention.

Eventually Severus stopped walking, and Harry was jerked back into reality. He looked slowly around, noticing that they were under a tree in front of the lake. Harry looked out at the water, the way the golden sun was seemingly shrinking into the depths. Sunset. It was Harry's favourite time of day. He wondered whether Snape had chosen this place for any particular reason- it held no significance for Harry.

Snape sat, and Harry sat beside him, though he distanced himself slightly.

"Is it safe for us to talk here?" Harry asked, breaking the silence, "surely you wouldn't want Voldemort to know you're still alive?"

"It doesn't matter," replied Snape, "I daresay he'll find out soon enough. We have an hour anyway, before he starts terrorizing Hogwarts again. He won't venture out before then."

Harry nodded in response, unsure of what to say next. Snape seemed as though he were lost in thought, and although Harry had questions, he wasn't sure whether forcing them onto Snape was the wisest move.

"This was Lily's favourite place," Snape murmured softly, so softly that Harry wasn't sure whether it was meant for his ears, "we used to come here in the evening, Lily and I, to watch the sunset. It was my favourite time of day. Your mother loved the sunset too. She said it was beautiful."

"You really loved her, didn't you sir?" Harry asked gently.

"Yes, yes I did," Snape replied, "I have no right to love her. It's my fault she's dead," he added. Harry heard the tremendous pain in Snape's voice, and it made him pity his former professor. He had always seen Professor Snape as a man with no emotions, an incapability to love. But just by glancing at the once proud man before him, Harry knew that Snape had loved Lily just as much as James, if not more.

"I don't think that's true, sir," Harry replied slowly. Snape's head swung around to face Harry, a look of utter incredulity upon his face, "you might have told Voldemort about Professor Trelawney's prediction, but he was never going to kill my mother. She died to protect me. You begged for her to be spared."

"Thank you," Snape replied gently, making Harry feel uncomfortable. He had only seen the harsh, unforgiving side of the potion master, it made Snape seem vulnerable- which frightened Harry, "but, Potter, it was I who relayed information to The Dark Lord. I betrayed Lily, I sent him after you. I should have known that Lily would die to protect her child."

"I think she'd forgive you, sir. You've protected me, in a roundabout way, during my years at Hogwarts. You've kept me safe, that's what matters to her. You've redeemed yourself in her eyes I'm sure," Harry finished. He daren't look at Snape for fear of his reaction, although Snape could find nothing to say. He had spent every day since Lily's death regretting his actions, and for Lily's son to now say this… he wanted to describe how much it meant to him, but his Slytherin pride prevented him.

"Perhaps," he replied, slightly less coldly than he would if he were addressing the boy under normal circumstances, "now, I believe the reason we're here is that you have some questions for me?"

"Yeah, I do," Harry replied, uncertain of how to put across the questions to Snape. "I guess the most important question I have to ask you is if you loved my mother so much, why did you spend all that time loathing me?"

"Ah, of course… you assume just because I loved your mother, it meant I would like you? No, Potter. You were, to my eyes, extraordinary big-headed and fairly untalented, just like your father. Albus believed that I was far too bias towards you, holding the hatred I had for your father back and passing it on to you, loathing you just the same as I had he. But there is another aspect. Although at first I forced myself to believe you were in fact a replica of your arrogant father, the more I talked to Albus, the more I realised you have also a great deal of your mother in you. You also have-"

"Her eyes, right?" Harry interrupted, smirking. He had heard that so many times, it was second nature to merely fill in the gap.

"Yes," Snape replied, the corners of his mouth twitching slightly. "I would never forget those eyes. Lily's eyes, piercing through me every time I looked at you. Lily's beautiful eyes, full of hatred for me."

"Can I ask you something else?"

"Fire away," Snape replied, almost lazily.

"Why did you hate my father so much?"

"He was an arrogant, lazy yet talented man. I suppose the easiest explanation is that I was jealous. Afraid that Lily would pick him over me. It's ironic that I was the person to drive Lily into James' arms," Snape spat bitterly.

"She could have loved you, you know," Harry murmured softly, but loud enough so he knew that Snape could hear him.

"Me?" Snape laughed sadly, "No, she would have never loved me. I was bad for her, very bad. Even in those days I was consumed by the Dark Arts. Fascinated by them, I wanted to learn more. The further I got into Dark Magic, the further I pushed Lily away. I would have killed her," he finished.

"Why did Dumbledore never tell me? I mean, he never gave me a hint or anything. Wouldn't it have been better for him to tell me, so that I could truly believe you were on our side? I doubted you so much."

This time, Snape smiled.

"Did you not watch my memories, Potter? I specifically told Albus that he was never to tell you. That he was never to reveal the _best of me_, as he put it. I made him swear. Perhaps it would. But if you were to have blown my cover, if you had the truth etched in your mind, would the Dark Lord not immediately find out? You were not successful at Occlumency. With one simple _Legilimens _the Dark Lord would have found out what I have been trying desperately to conceal. It was the wisest move at that time."

"But don't you think that I deserved to know? You treated me terribly in your lessons, yet you gave no explanation."

"I thought that the realisation that I hated your father would have been enough. What did you deserve to know, Potter? That I was trying to protect you from the evil around you? That I had loved your mother right until the light left her eyes? That I, Severus Snape, allowed a weaker man to marry Lily Evans, though I desired her with all my heart?"

"Why did you protect me?" Harry asked.

"Because of your mother. I knew she would never forgive me if I stood aside and let you die too. Albus said that I should protect you, because you were exactly like Lily. Foolishly, I believed him, thinking that I would be able to see more of Lily in you than in anybody else."

"Professor Dumbledore in your memory said that he saw a lot of Lily in me."

"Yes, well Albus had a unique gift to see the best in people, to see their strengths as well as their weaknesses," Snape spat, "I could not see past the James Potter in you, I refused to look further- thinking that you were merely shallow like your father."

"Sir, can I ask you something else?"

"Go ahead," Snape gave a curt nod.

"Well… if you loved my mother that much, why didn't you fight for her? When her and my father got married… you could have prevented that, surely? Told her how you felt… apologised… anything?"

"She was happy," Snape replied, frowning, "I would never deny Lily her happiness. She was getting married to a man who had matured, I admit it. Although in my memory James Potter will always be the spoiled little bully from my time at Hogwarts, when they had married he had matured. He invited me to the wedding, actually. I however refused to go; I thought it would make Lily unhappy."

"So… you just sat by and let her be happy without you in her life?"

"What good could I have possibly bought to her life?" Snape asked, his voice pained, "I would only bring death and destruction. You have seen it, you know it's true. She was better off without me. She had James, you, a perfect life. A life I knew she had always dreamed of."

"Okay sir. Thank you."

"Was that all you wanted to ask?" Snape asked, turning his head to face Harry and staring at him, "I was under the impression that you wanted to interrogate me."

"No sir," Harry replied, barely managing a smile, "it's just… hearing about how much you love my mother… it's hard to want to ask you questions."

"If you have any more, by any means go ahead and ask them," Snape murmured, "this may be your only chance."

"No sir, its fine thank you. Should we head back to the castle? I think the hour's almost up, Madam Pomfrey will have my head if you end up weaker than you came out."

"On the contrary, Potter," Snape sneered, "I feel slightly better already. I am not quite the frail old man that Poppy thinks I am."

Harry laughed in spite of himself, but waited for the retaliation from Snape- even if the two of them were being civilised, the one thing that Snape could not handle was people having a laugh at his expense. He absolutely loathed it. But he settled for sending Harry one of his death glares, too tired to want to think up an appropriate retort.

Snape stood up with Harry right beside him. Though Snape continued to argue that he was 'just fine by himself', Harry didn't trust his opinion. After all, Severus Snape was an extremely stubborn, independent man. Even if he refused any offer of help, Harry would be there just in case.

The walk back to the castle was just as silent as the walk out, yet the mood between them had changed drastically. Harry had found a sort of newfound respect for his potion's master. And although Harry hadn't realised it, Snape had finally accepted that Harry was not all like James. In fact, during the brief conversation that they had had, Snape had realised that Harry was just like his mother- the very point that Dumbledore had been insistent on from the beginning.

Harry glanced to his right, at the Forbidden forest, just before they reached the door to the entrance. There was a small light coming from near the middle, a fire perhaps. Harry knew that it was there that Voldemort was waiting for him.

"Have you decided what path you are going to take?" Snape asked, pulling Harry out of his thoughts and back to reality.

"I have to go to him," Harry replied firmly. He saw the pain appear quickly on Snape's face, and noticed how quickly it disappeared; replaced by his usual frown. Harry supposed it was due to not being able to protect him- that Lily's child would die after all.

"How are you going to handle Miss Granger and Mr Weasley? I doubt they would let you sacrifice yourself so willingly,"

"They will understand," Harry said confidently, "at least, Hermione will. Ron will take longer. But Hermione will persuade him that it was for the greater good."

"Do you understand why you are sacrificing yourself?" Snape asked; his voice barely above a whisper now. Harry paused, not entirely sure why Snape was asking.

"I'm a Horcrux, aren't I? That's what Dumbledore said to you. I need to sacrifice myself, to allow _him_ to kill me, and when he does, the Horcrux in me will be destroyed. Sir, you _must_ remind Ron and Hermione that Nagini still needs to be destroyed. They may forget, given the events to come. If they destroy her, it's just him on his own. He can be defeated," Harry gave a tired smile, but one that was full of relief. Snape idly questioned why Potter was relieved. Perhaps he thought that this was the end of the Dark Lord. Perhaps he was just relieved to stop fighting. Snape was unsure, but he didn't ask.

"I will," Snape replied, his face a blank mask, betraying no emotion.

Harry nodded, his jaw set. He knew now what he was needed to do. First, he was to find Ron and Hermione, explain to them and make them understand reason. He was sure that they would both respect his decision, albeit begrudgingly- at least for Ron. Then he was to finally face his destiny, the moment he had spent the last 6 years waiting for.

Harry glanced at Snape who, to his surprise, was looking at Harry as though he had never seen him before. On noticing that Harry was now looking at him, Snape pulled away his gaze and coughed, clearing his throat. He stared up at the castle, glorious even after ruin, trying to think of the perfect thing to say to the boy, but failing.

"Shall we go?" Snape asked instead, his face still upturned to the castle walls.

"Yes Sir," Harry replied quietly. They walked into the corridor outside the Great Hall, but before Harry made to push open the door Snape put his arm in front of him as a barrier, preventing him from continuing. Harry turned his head towards Snape, resisting the urge to look away when he saw how intensely Snape's eyes were focussing on his own.

"Permit me to say, Potter, that both your mother and your father would be extremely proud of you."

Harry paused, allowing this information to slowly sink in. In all his years at Hogwarts, Severus Snape had never paid him a compliment. Although it was indirect, Harry felt a glowing pride at the professor's words.

"Then also allow me to say that I believe both Professor Dumbledore and my mother would be proud of you for what you've done for me," Harry smiled at Snape, who nearly managed a smile in return. Snape then nodded at Harry, who knew it was time. Together they pushed open the large oak doors and strode inside, ready to prepare themselves for what was coming.

* * *

**A/N-** Hope you guys liked it. I thought I'd only do a one-shot of this because what happens after would just tie in to what happened in the book, except Severus would be alive! Sorry, I know bringing Severus back to life like that was kinda cliché but there really wasn't many ways to do it c:


End file.
